Dos naranjas cumpliendo años
by Soul Neko-Natsu
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ichigo pasara su cumpleaños con un pequeño pelinaranja que casualmente también cumple años?


Hey ¿que tal? bueno, este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten, y disculpen mis errores de ortografía y OOC, pero esto nació de una idea fanboy a las 12:45 AM ^^

***Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo. Yo solo hago esto para matar el tiempo y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Dos naranjas cumpliendo años**

_Domingo 15 de julio de 2012, 7:01 am_

Ichigo se removió entre sus sábanas. Al no poder reconciliar el sueño de nuevo, se incorporó lentamente en la cama, rascándose la cabeza con una mano. Miró el calendario detrás de su puerta. Bufó al ver la fecha, no es que no le gustara su cumpleaños, sino que no le daba tanta importancia. Lentamente bajo de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta para ir a darse una ducha fría. Al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichi-nii!— exclamaron alegres Yuzu y Karin con un gran pastel de crema con fresas en las manos.

—¡Happy Birthday, Ichigoooooooo! — gritó un acelerado Isshin lanzándole una patada voladora al pelinaranja. Éste lo esquivó con facilidad agachándose, pero lo dejaría pasar por su cumpleaños.

—A-así se ha-hace hijo mio— susurró un adolorido Isshin estampado en la pared del cuarto. Aunque, siendo Isshin, se levantó rápidamente.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo!— exclamó Rukia al lado de las gemelas con una gran y sincera sonrisa. Al verla, el ojimiel se conmovió y se quedó embobado, olvidando a resto de los presentes.

—¡Vamos abajo para que comamos y veas tus regalos!— exclamó Karin al ver que su hermano no hacía nada. Ichigo asintió sin dejar de ver a Rukia mientras seguía a las gemelas a la planta baja.

…

Caminaba por las tranquilas calles de Karakura, recordando su loco pero divertido cumpleaños. Había recibido unos nada despreciables 2500 yenes de Karin; una colección de cuatro libros de Shakespeare de Yuzu; una cajita de, ejem, con… con… condo… ¡No iba a pronunciar la maldita palabra! Bueno, de _"esos"_ de sabores y colores y bla, bla, bla, que por supuesto había botado inmediatamente a la basura; y un collar de cadenas de plata de Rukia, que tenía puesto en ese momento.

Al recordar eso, miró levemente a su compañera pelinegra que caminaba a su lado. Ésta llevaba un vestido veraniego blanco y azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras, mientras que él usaba una polera blanca, unos jeans, unos converse negros, el collar de Rukia y unos mitones sin dedos en la mano izquierda, dándole un aspecto de _"chico malo"_. Perdón, omitan eso…

—Oii Rukia, ¿adonde me llevas?— preguntó Ichigo curioso intentando no perderse en sus profundos orbes violetas.

—Ya verás, sígueme.—le respondió Rukia, agarrando su mano y comenzando a correr. Al hacer contacto, los dos sintieron una descarga eléctrica. Su relación había mejorado mucho, y aunque aún seguía los golpes, insultos y patadas, era evidente que los dos sentían algo uno por el otro.

—Listo, llegamos.— dijo Rukia en la entrada de un parque, soltando su mano. Esto molestó un poco al pelinaranja, ya que le había gustado la sensación.

—¿Parque Tadashi? ¿Para que vinimos a un parque?— preguntó Ichigo confundido.

—Porque es relajante. Con todo esto del Fullbring y las luchas constantes, pensé que un día de relajación te vendría bien.— respondió Rukia con simpleza.

—Oh, veo que has aprendido mucho sobre el mundo humano.— observó Ichigo en tono burlón, pero en el fondo agradecía que se preocupara tanto por él. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en el ojo del ojimiel, comenzando a caminar para alcanzar a la pelinegra.

…

_Domingo 15 de julio de 2012, 11:15 am_

Estaba sentado en una banca, junto a Rukia, observando el parque y a las personas que habían en él. Como dijo Rukia, era realmente relajante ver a los niños correr y reír, a las personas tranquilamente charlando y, en general, el cálido ambiente de verano que se sentía. Ahí vio algo que le llamó la atención: un pequeño niño pelinaranja venía corriendo a toda velocidad y, justamente enfrente de ellos, se tropezó y cayó raspándose las rodillas y las manos.

—¡Oii! ¡¿Estás bien?!— le preguntó una preocupada Rukia agachando, Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

—S-si, no se preocupen…— respondió el chico, pero al incorporarse se podían ver las ensangrentadas piernas y manos. Éste inmediatamente rompió a llorar. Los dos Shinigamis se conmovieron.

—No te preocupes pequeño.—le tranquilizó Ichigo con voz suave cargándolo.—¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Y-yo s-so-soy huérfano…— tartamudeó por los espasmos el pequeño pelinaranja hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo.

—Ichigo, hay que llevarlo al hospital.— dijo Rukia preocupada. Ichigo se limito a asentir y a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida.

…

Esperaban fuera de la habitación. Inmediatamente trajeron al pequeño a la Clínica. Ichigo recordaba con el ceño fruncido la escena de hace unos minutos.

Flashback

_Caminaban rápidamente hacía la clínica Kurosaki para curar al niño. Ichigo lo traía en brazos y sentía su polera ya mojada por las lágrimas y sangre del chico. El parque no quedaba lejos de la casa, por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar. _

—_¡Papá!— gritó Ichigo al entrar a la casa. Fue a la sala y encontró a su papá leyendo el periódico y a sus hermanas viendo caricaturas. Los demás integrantes de la casa Kurosaki lo miraron por haber pegado tal grito, y cuando vieron a la pequeña criatura pelinaranja en sus brazos, el primero en reaccionar fue Isshin._

—_¡Mi querido hijo, por fin me trajisteis un nieto con Rukia-chan! ¡Soy abuelooooo!— gritó fuertemente el Kurosaki mayor, aferrándose a la pierna del pelinaranja. Rukia temió no solo por el pequeño en brazos, sino por el tímpano de Ichigo._

—_¡Por supuesto que no, viejo verde! Escucha él...— exclamó Ichigo lanzando a su padre a la pared, pero no tiempo de completar su oración ya que Isshin hizo gala de su resistencia y abrazó a Rukia en un abrazo de oso._

—_¡Mi querida nuera Rukia-chan, gracias por hacerme abuelo!— gritó Isshin apretujando a la ojivioleta. Ahora era Rukia quien temía por su oído y su vida. Ichigo iba a intervenir pero alguien lo hizo antes. _

—_Esta sangrando…— dijo Yuzu con horror al ver la polera de Ichigo. —¿Qué ocurrió, Ichi-nii?— preguntó Yuzu mientras se acercaba junto a su hermana a Ichigo. Todos los gritos de los Kurosaki debieron despertar al pelinaranja, quien se había dormido en los brazos de Ichigo. Este se removió en los brazos de Ichigo y se volteó para observar con pereza a las hermanas Kurosaki y a Isshin, quien ya había soltado a Rukia. Comenzó a frotar uno de sus brillantes ojos verdes y a bostezar. _

—_¡Eso intentaba decirles! Se cayó en el parque y se raspó un poco.— dijo Ichigo más calmado mientras veía como el pequeño miraba a su alrededor. _

—_Entiendo— dijo Isshin en un tono serio.— Vamos a la clínica.— sentenció el Kurosaki mayor caminando rápidamente hacia la clínica. _

Fin Flashback

Rukia, al contrario, pensaba en la bella imagen que había quedado guardada en su mente: Ichigo cargando y sonriéndole al pequeño pelinaranja, mientras este se la devolvía. Si no lo conociera juraría que era su hijo. Mientras los dos Shinigamis pensaban la puerta se abrió dejando ver al pequeño (vendado en las rodillas y manos) agarrado de Yuzu, seguido de Karin e Isshin.

—Ichigo suspiró.— Que bueno que estés bien…

—No se preocupe, solo fueron unas raspaditas.— exclamó el pequeño riendo.

—Necesito que me des tu nombre y otros datos personales.— habló Isshin serio anotando cosas en un pisapapeles que tenía en la mano.

—Oh… vale. Soy Minoru Yusei, encantado de conocerlos.— dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Yusei-kun?— preguntó Isshin.

—Hoy acabo de cumplir mis 6 años.— respondió el pequeño. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción.

—¿Hoy cumples años?— preguntó Karin sorprendida. Yusei asintió.

—Dos naranjas cumpliendo años…— dijo Rukia. Ichigo la miró fulminante, pero Yusei le dedico una sonrisa un poco confundido.

—¡Felicidades, Yusei-Kun! Y además, ahora no tengo que preguntarte tu fecha de nacimiento.— exclamó Isshin más animado anotando más cosas en el pisapapeles.— Por favor, dime el número de tus padres.

—Mis padres están muertos.— dijo el chico rascándose la nuca.

—Oh… lo siento. Pero entonces… ¿con quién vives?— preguntó Isshin un poco triste por la desgracia del chico, aunque este seguía sonriendo.

—Con el maldito puto borracho de mi tío.— dijo Yusei. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el lenguaje de camionero sucio del chico.

—Um… vale. Ya te puedes ir. Recuerda lo que te dije.— dijo Isshin sorprendido.— _"Si que se parece a mi hijo."_

—¡Ok!— dijo el chico entusiasmado corriendo hacia la puerta. Ichigo y Rukia lo siguieron.

—¡Oii!— le gritó Ichigo para que se detuviera.— Hoy también es mi cumpleaños ¿sabes?

—¡No! ¿Enserio?— le respondió Yusei más entusiasmado aún.

—Si, ¿qué te parece si pasamos nuestros cumpleaños juntos?— le preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisa sincera.

—¡Vale! Pero… ¿ustedes son…?— preguntó el ojiverde colocando un dedo en sus labios.

—Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia. Mucho gusto.

—Y yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo. Bueno… ¿adonde vamos?

—¡Vamos al parque! Mi casa queda al otro lado de la ciudad, así que casi no puedo ir.

—Vale.— dijo Rukia comenzando a caminar, seguida de los dos pelinaranja.

…

_Domingo 15 de julio de 2012, 11:53 am_

Caminaban tranquilos en el parque, como hace media hora lo habían hecho, solo que esta vez con un pequeño acompañante. Yusei, emocionado, miraba hacia todas las direcciones y les hacia preguntas a los dos, que respondían con paciencia, algunas seguidas de golpes e insultos. Era realmente un chico curioso y energético, más de lo normal. Mientras el chico miraba un árbol de Sakura y le hacia preguntas a Ichigo de su color, Rukia notó algo: Yusei cojeaba. Se reprendió a si misma mentalmente por no haberlo notado antes e inmediatamente se colocó enfrente de él y lo cargó.

—¿Qué sucede Rukia?— preguntó Ichigo extrañado por la actitud de Rukia, aunque le resultó hermoso verla cargarlo.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas cojeando?— le preguntó Rukia seriamente, aunque más bien parecía una reprimenda.

—Lo siento Rukia-chan. Es que no quería preocuparlos.— dijo Yusei apenado. Rukia solo suspiró.

—Vale. Continuemos.— dijo Rukia y continuaron caminando. Al cabo de un rato de caminar, encontraron un puesto de algodón de azúcar.

—¿Quieres un poco Yusei?— le preguntó Ichigo al ver que el chico no le sacaba la vista al pobre carrito.

—¡Si! Quiero decir… ¿Puedes, Ichigo-chan?— preguntó inocentemente el pelinaranja. Ichigo se sorprendió un poco, no recordaba la última vez en que alguien lo había llamado Ichigo-chan…

—Por supuesto. ¿Tú también quieres uno enana?— le preguntó Ichigo sacando el dinero de su bolsillo.

—¡No me llames enana! Y por supuesto que no, ¿quién querría algo de ti…?— le respondió enojada la ojivioleta acercándose al puesto de algodón de azúcar. Inocentemente Yusei levanto la mano, sacándole una risa a los dos Shinigamis. A pesar de haber dicho que no, casi se babeaba por uno. Ichigo suspiró, realmente era terca.

—Deme 3 por favor. — le dijo Ichigo al vendedor. Rukia lo recibió de mala gana, pero lo disfrutaba. Yusei al recibirlo se recostó en el hombro de Rukia y comenzó a comer, era realmente una hermosa escena, pero continuaron caminando. Ichigo se dedico a ver el ambiente hasta que comenzó a escuchar los comentarios de la gente.

—"_Mira, que bella familia" "Que niño tan bello" "¿De quién sacó los ojos?" "Está muy enana para alguien tan guapo…" "Ese maldito suertudo…"— _eran de los mas comunes comentarios que escuchaba. Eso le enfureció, él no era su padre ni Rukia su madre ni esposa, y, aunque no era mala idea, odiaba que la gente se hiciera ideas adelantadas, lo que paso toda su vida por su cabello anaranjado. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿habría pasado lo mismo con Yusei? Instintivamente miró a al ojiverde, quien estaba recostado en el pecho de Rukia mirando hacía la nada, con una mano agarrando lo poco que le quedaba de algodón de azúcar y la otra agarrando fuertemente el vestido de Rukia, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Allí recordó algo.

—"_Soy huérfano"_— recordó Ichigo. Se compadeció del pobre chico, para él ya era difícil vivir sin su mamá, imagínate sin los dos. Esto le hizo recordar a su mamá y entendió porque se aferraba tanto a Rukia. Solo Dios sabía hace cuanto lo habían cargado así. Al pensar en esto, decidió buscar una idea para distraerlo ya que se había terminado el algodón de azúcar y el chico seguía sin hacer o preguntar nada.

—Hey Yusei, ¿quieres ir al cine?— le preguntó Rukia al ver lo inactivo que estaba el chico.

—La energía de Yusei volvió de repente… —¡Siii! Quiero decir… ¿Podemos?— chilló el ojiverde emocionado.

—Por supuesto.— le respondió Ichigo, agradeciéndole mentalmente a Rukia por su proposición. — ¿Cuáles películas te has visto?

—Yo jamás he ido al cine, así que podemos ver cualquiera.— dijo Yusei emocionado. Esto sorprendió y entristeció un poco al pelinaranja.

—Yo tampoco he ido nunca al cine.— le replicó Rukia, intentando eliminar cualquier sentimiento de tristeza del ojiverde.

—¿Qué tal la Era del Hielo 4?— preguntó Ichigo recordando que esa estaba en la cartelera.

—¡Si! ¡Si!— el chico se removió tanto en los brazos de la Shinigami que tuvo que soltarlo. Este salió disparado hacia la salida, sonriendo y diciendo que se apuraran. Los dos Shinigami sonrieron y continuaron caminando para intentar alcanzar al energético pelinaranja.

…

Salían de la sala de cine. La película había estado muy buena y no hubo casi inconvenientes (a excepción de algunos insultos, golpes, patadas y el incidente con las pajillas que dejo a Rukia con una pajilla en el cabello, una en la boca de Yusei y dos en los pantalones de Ichigo).

—¡La película estuvo grandiosa!— dijo Yusei en los brazos de Rukia ya que mientras salía le había dado un dolor en las piernas, todavía tomando su refresco.— ¿Adonde vamos ahora, Rukia-chan?

—No lo sé… ¿adónde vamos Ichigo?— le preguntó la ojivioleta.

—Ahhhh que caloooor…— se quejó Ichigo ignorando a Rukia.— Vamos a la pileta municipal.

—¡Gran idea Ichigo-chan! ¡Vamos a mi casa por mi traje de baño!— exclamó emocionado Yusei.

—Vale.— respondieron Ichigo y Rukia a coro.

…

_Domingo 15 de julio de 2012, 15:11 pm_

Ichigo descansaba relajado en la piscina con sus lentes de sol, pero frunció su ceño (de nuevo y más de lo usual) al recordar lo que había pasado hace una hora.

Flashback

_Los dos pelinaranja y la pelinegra caminaban hacia la casa del chico, si que quedaba lejos. Ya habían pasado por su casa y se habían cambiado, por lo que tenían que hacer una última parada antes de ir a la frescura líquida. A diferencia del resto del día, Yusei no estaba con su entusiasmo característico y caminaba lentamente. _

_Luego de caminar un rato, llegaron a un conjunto de edificios de ladrillo, en el que el ojiverde los guio al número 15. Subieron las escaleras ya que en los ascensores estaban descompuestos, hasta llegar al piso 6. Allí doblaron a la derecha hasta llegar al 6K._

—_Esperen afuera, no quiero que tengan problemas.— habló el chico con voz seria, una que ellos nunca habían oído.— Voy a entrar rápido y salir, no quiero que me vea.— dijo, más para si que para ellos. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró. A Ichigo y Rukia les picó el bichito de la curiosidad y asomaron la cabeza por la puerta. Se sorprendieron a ver todo ordenado. Había unos sillones negro de cuero, una pantalla plana, un pequeño radio y muchos discos a una esquina, una puerta que seguramente llevaba a la cocina y un pasillo con muchas puertas. No sabían de que se preocupaba Yusei hasta que…_

_¡PLAF!_

_Algo le había caído en la cara a Rukia, quien salió disparada atrás por el golpe. Era… una sartén._

—_¡Rukia! ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Ichigo ayudándola a incorporase._

—_¿¡Que carajos ocurrió?! Auch...__ — __preguntó irritada Rukia sobándose su sangrada nariz, quien estaba movida de lugar al igual de su mandíbula. Miraron otra vez a la puerta y vieron a un tipo gordo calvo con barba y bigote descuidado, borracho por su forma de actuar y caminar, que además que tenía un Vodka en la mano. _

—_¡Yuuuuuseiiiiii! ¡Teee he –hip- dicho que no traigas gente a la casa! ¡Yuuuseiiii!— gritó el hombre dando vueltas sobre si. Casi por arte de magia, Yusei apareció detrás de él con un traje de baño, una toalla y un protector solar en la mano. Deslizándose por debajo de las piernas del hombre, salió disparado hacia la puerta. _

—_¡Corran!— gritó cerrando la puerta violentamente y agarrando las manos de la adolorida Rukia y el confundido Ichigo. Lo dos corrieron hasta que llegaron a la puerta de entrada y se sentaron en una banca._

—_Mierda, ese maldito cabrón me rompió la nariz y la mandíbula.— dijo irritada Rukia, agarrando su nariz y moviéndola para que volviera a su lugar y dejara de sangrar, muchos huesos crujieron y una mueca de dolor se asomó en su rostro. Lo mismo hizo con su mandíbula. _

—_¡Lo siento mucho Rukia-chan! No esperaba que mi tío estuviera tan temprano en casa, y menos borracho.— se disculpó Yusei._

—_Es cierto, ¿Quién se emborracha a las 2 de la tarde?— preguntó molesto Ichigo revisando la nariz y mandíbula de Rukia.— Tengo que conseguirme una de esas sartenes.__—Bromeó Ichigo para hacerla sentir mejor, recibiendo un leve golpe de parte de Rukia.— No te preocupes, no tienes nada, la hemorragia parará pronto._

—_¡¿Entonces que estamos esperando para irnos?!— exclamó Rukia entusiasmada.— ¡Vámonos, que sino me cocino!_

Fin Flashback

Si veía a ese cabrón de nuevo, le haría lo mismo que le había hecho a Rukia pero por dos… Un minuto ¿Y la enana? Dijo que iba a ir al baño y no ha regresado. Ichigo abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a Yusei jugando con el agua junto con otros niños. Sonrió levemente y entonces volteó a un lado para ver a Rukia en un Bikini blanco meterse al agua junto a él.

—¿Alguna novedad?— preguntó Rukia sintiendo un escalofrío por lo fría que estaba el agua, pero Ichigo no le contesto. Estaba embobado viendo sus piernas y su mente comenzaba a mostrarle ideas sucias…—¿Idiota?... ¿Ichigo?... ¿¡Ichigo?! — le gritó prácticamente en la oreja.

—Ugh, no tenías que gritarme así enana. Ninguna novedad.— le respondió Ichigo mirando hacia otro lado para evitar sonrojarse o algo peor. —¿Y por qué tardasteis tanto?— lo que sucedía es que Rukia estaba en una situación similar a la de Ichigo, se había quedado embobada con sus músculos. — ¿Enana?... ¿Enana?... ¡¿Enana?!

—Si, si, ya te escuche maldito gritón. Eso no te incumbe.— le respondió mirando hacia el otro lado.— ¿Y como está Yusei?

—Él esta bien, hizo amigos rápido. Me preocupo mas por ti… ¿enserio no quieres ir a la clínica para que te revisen esa nariz?

—No te preocupes, he recibido peores golpes, aunque enserio, que buena sartén. — bromeó Rukia mirando hacia la nada. Ichigo se sintió un poco culpable al oír eso, por lo que, bajo el agua, colocó una mano en su cadera. Los dos se sonrojaron, pero decidieron disfrutar el momento cuanto durara.

—¡Ichigo-chan, Rukia-chan, vengan a jugar!— Les gritó Yusei desde el otro lado de la piscina. Valla que el momento duró poco…

…

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Karakura. Ya se veía al sol ponerse en la colina y ellos iban sin rumbo fijo. Ichigo traía una toalla en los hombros, mientras que Rukia cargaba a Yusei quien comía un helado. Había sido un gran cumpleaños para los dos pelinaranja lleno de sorpresas y aventuras.

—Oh, no me acordaba. Yusei, no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños.— reflexiono Rukia colocando un dedo en su boca.

—No te preocupes Rukia-chan. Hoy la pase de maravilla, no necesito más.— le respondió apenado Yusei, pero cuando fue a ver ya estaba frente a una tienda departamental. Rukia le paso a Ichigo entre brazos a Yusei y entró a la tienda.

—Valla que es testaruda.— dijo Ichigo y se sentó en un banquito que había atrás de ellos. Yusei se recostó en su pecho y siguió comiendo su helado en silencio.

—¿A ti te gusta Rukia-chan, verdad?— preguntó de repente Yusei mirando hacia la nada.

—¿Eh…? Por supuesto que no…. ¿Tanto se nota?— le preguntó el ojimiel derrotado al ver la mirada de no-me-jodas de Yusei.

—Por supuesto. Deberías declarárselo.

—No se si yo le gusto. No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.— dijo Ichigo un poco apenado por estarle contando sus problemas amorosos a un niño de 6 años.

—Por supuesto que le gustas. Nunca lo dudes.— le sonrió y volvió a apoyarse en su pecho para mirar a la nada. Ichigo meditó sus palabras hasta que Rukia salió.

—Listo. Ten Yusei, Feliz Cumpleaños.— le sonrió Rukia entregándole una caja color azul marino. Yusei la abrió inmediatamente y sonrió abiertamente al ver lo que había dentro: un CD de Metallica, Guns N' Roses y Extreme cada uno y un oso de peluche.

—El peluche es de parte de Ichigo, ya que seguro no te dio nada.— Dijo Rukia con autosuficiencia. Ichigo solo sonrió apenado.

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo sabias que me encantaban estas bandas?— exclamó entusiasmado Yusei aferrándose fuertemente a su oso y viendo los CDs por adelante y atrás.

—Pues cuando fuimos a tu casa vi que tenías una radio y un montón de CDs y en varios leí bandas como The Beatles, Slash, Slipknot, Queen, entre otros.— le respondió Rukia con simpleza.

—¡Muchas gracias a los dos! Lamento no tener nada que darte Ichigo-chan…— susurró apenado el ojiverde.

—No te preocupes por eso. El mejor regalo fue el gran día que pase contigo, por más cursi que suene eso.— le sonrió Ichigo y le susurró algo más que Rukia no pudo escuchar.

—¡Vale! Bueno, esta es la despedida. Espero verlos pronto Ichigo-chan, Rukia-chan. Gracias por todo lo de hoy.— dijo Yusei sonriente y les dio un abrazo a cada uno. Luego de esto, Yusei salió corriendo desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Ichigo y Rukia lo veían melancólicamente, odiaban las despedidas….

…

_Domingo 15 de julio de 2012, 19:05 pm_

Caminaban lentamente camino a su casa. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada desde que Yusei salió corriendo. Era una noche oscura a pesar de ser verano, por lo que los dos se mantenían junto a los faros que pasaban. Ichigo, luego de meditarlo, decidió ser quien romperá el silencio.

—R-rukia— hizo una pausa.— vamos abajo a la grama, quiero decirte algo.— Rukia solo asintió y los dos bajaron a la grama, que estaba al lado de un río. Los reflejos de las luces se veían en el lado y las luciérnagas revoloteaban por aquí y allá, dándole un aspecto _"romántico". _Los dos se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Rukia apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo.

—¿No te parece que Yusei es un bonito nombre para un niño?— preguntó tímido Ichigo sin dejar de ver el río. Rukia solo se sonrojo y oculto su cara bajo su flequillo. Ichigo, al ver su reacción, decidió hacer lo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo. La besó. Al principio ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer, pero luego Ichigo comenzó a llevar la delantera. Luego de un corto tiempo, se separaron por falta de aire.

—Si, un hermoso nombre.— le respondió más relajada Rukia y se aferró fuertemente a su brazo y completó.— Ah, y también compré una sartén. Te puedo asegurar que con un sartenazo de estos en la cara de Aizen lo hubieras matado de un golpe.— Ichigo río por sus ocurrencias.

—No lo dudo.— le respondió Ichigo y completó susurrando cerrando los ojos.— Gracias… Yusei.

* * *

Bueno ¿que tal les pareció? Por favor, unos review no matan a nadie. Este es mi primer fanfic y quisiera sus opiniones, dudas, consejos y quejas (por favor no insultas ni amenazas a mi difunta madre ¬¬). Lo de la sartén me inspiré en la pelicula "Tangled" (o "Enredados" en algunos paises) y en una historia personal: un día mi abuela lavaba los trastos y yo venia entrando a la cocina, no recuerdo bien cómo pero una sartén se le fue de las manos y me cayó derechito en la cara. Solo sangré, pero obviamente es diferente que te pegue un viejorro de cincuenta y pico de años a que te pegue mi abuelita C: En fin, muchas gracias por leer y saludos.

Su pequeño escritor que los aprecia mucho, Natsu.


End file.
